Sweet Memories Will Come Back
by teenagerscare
Summary: Gerard&Martin. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Parte I

Ele pegou seu casaco e saiu apressado, a porta fechou com um estrondo às suas costas. Martin se jogou de costas contra a porta e escorregou até o chão. Como pudera deixar isso acontecer? Como pudera deixar a pessoa que mais amava acabara de escapar por entre seus braços, por entre seus lábios. Mas ele não desistiria tão fácil, aquela última palavra pronunciada pelos lábios de Gerard não fora convincente. Flashback- Acabou Martin./flashback- Doces memórias voltaram. Elas têm que voltar.Martin se levantou e foi ao banheiro secar suas lágrimas.

Três dias, três dias insuportáveis. Era doloroso demais ver Gerard com outro, mas ele também cometera erros, não houvera demonstrado seu amor de forma convincente e o havia traído. Como pudera ter traído aquela pessoa que depositou toda sua confiança nele, todo seu amor. Amavam-se mais do que qualquer outro casal, mas alguns erros de ambas as partes trouxeram fim àquilo. Quem sabe não fosse o fim de tudo, talvez fosse o fim da primeira parte apenas, quem sabe ainda haveria uma segunda parte, uma segunda chance, que os aproximaria cada vez mais. Gerard dissera que ainda o amava, mas seria verdade? Martin dissera o mesmo à Gerard e ele também duvidara. Se Martin realmente o amava ele não o teria traído; ou teria? E se ele amava Martin como ele poderia ter se apaixonado por outro?Martin vestiu seu sobretudo e saiu de casa, andando em meio à neve com passos largos e apressados. Durante o caminho ele ia decidindo o que falaria para Gerard, não tinha certeza se falaria ou não, talvez no momento em que Gerard abrisse a porta ele ficasse com medo e desistisse. Mas ele precisava fazer isso. Bateu os nós dos dedos contra a porta de madeira, ele tinha a chave, Gerard não pegara de volta, mas não se achava no direito de entrar em sua casa. Ouviram-se passos do lado de dentro da casa, Martin se afastou um pouco da porta e logo depois ela se abriu. - Ah. É você. - Gerard a gente precisa conversar. Não está legal dessa maneira. Gerard se afastou deixando espaço para que Martin entrasse, os dois foram para sala, o celular de Gerard tocou, ele atendeu e respondeu sem dar tempo para que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falasse. - Depois eu ligo pra você amor. Martin abaixou a cabeça. - Fala Martin. - Gerard eu não vou conseguir continuar desse jeito. Você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra não me querer mais, mas eu não sei por que eu fiz aquilo, eu não sei nem como eu pude fazer aquilo já que é só em você que eu penso.

- Martin eu já ia terminar com você, só estava esperando o momento certo, se é que existe um momento certo para acabar com uma coisa dessas, e a traição, bem foi o momento. - Mas se não foi pela traição... Gerard se inclinou no sofá e segurou as mãos de Martin. - Eu sempre te amei muito, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Os momentos que eu passei com você não poderiam ser mais perfeitos, mas eu não tinha certeza se o que você sentia por mim era igual. - Mas eu sempre te disse que você era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida Gerard. - Eu sei Martin, mas quantas pessoas não falam coisas simplesmente por falar? Acho que o medo de que você decidisse terminar comigo por não me amar superou meu amor por você Martin. Gerard soltou as mãos de Martin e abaixou a cabeça. - Gerard me desculpa. Desculpe-me pela traição, me desculpa por não ter te demonstrado tudo que eu sentia, me desculpa por eu não ter dado valor à você, por não ter retribuído seu amor da maneira certa. Eu só, não sabia como fazer. Desculpe-me Gerard. Por favor. - Martin não se preocupe; você não precisa me pedir desculpas, eu fui estúpido em deixar que o medo superasse o que eu sinto por você.Martin levantou a cabeça. Então Gerard ainda o amava?- Espera Gerard você disse... - Sinto. É sinto. Eu ainda te amo Martin. Eu percebi isso ontem, eu percebi que eu estou acabando com alguém que eu digo que gosto sendo que é só em você que eu penso e eu não posso, eu não vou conseguir terminar com ele. - Mas comigo você conseguiu, porque não com ele?- Com você eu não sabia se você me amava de verdade Martin, eu tinha medo, já disse. Mas com ele, ele realmente demonstra o que ele sente. - E você demonstra?- Sim. - Mas é de verdade?Gerard ficou em silêncio.

- Gerard eu não estou te obrigando a fazer nada, quem sou eu pra lhe dizer o que fazer? Faça o que você achar certo, eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo e que eu me arrependo muito de tudo que eu fiz. E que eu estou disposto a tentar de novo e tornar tudo melhor, reparar todos os meus erros. Eu te amo Gerard. Dito isso Martin saiu andando com os mesmos passos largos e rápidos com os quais foi à casa de Gerard enquanto este pensava deitado no sofá. Gerard se levantou e ligou o rádio. O que faria? Qualquer uma das decisões de Gerard magoaria alguém. Ou reataria seu namoro com Martin, torcia para que tudo fosse melhor e terminava seu namoro atual com alguém que ele tinha certeza que o amava ou continuaria com o namoro atual e magoava Martin. Passaram horas, senão dias, pensando no que fazer e finalmente havia se decidido.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

Gerard levantou-se da mesa do restaurante tocando suas mãos pelo que seria a última vez.

- Sinto muito.

Deixou uma nota de cinqüenta reais na mesa para pagar a garrafa de vinho barato que havia consumido em poucos goles esperando Maligno chegar. Este por sua vez sabia que havia alguma coisa errada a partir do momento em que Gerard nem ao menos se levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas cobertas de neve Gerard tirou seu celular do bolso e discou um número conhecido que nunca sairia de sua memória.

- Gerard?

A voz do outro lado da linha parecia sofrer ao pronunciar seu nome.

- Martin eu chego à sua casa dentro de sete minutos. Não. Vai demorar um pouco mais. Tenho que passar em casa antes.

Desligou sem ao menos esperar uma resposta. E apressou seus passos em direção à sua própria casa.

Deixou a porta aberta e foi correndo para o quarto, abriu a primeira gaveta e foi jogando tudo para traz até achar o que queria. Fechou a mão sobre o objeto e colocou no bolso do casaco, deixou o quarto como estava, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Saiu correndo pelas ruas pensando. Pensando no dia todo, no que tinha feito e no que iria fazer. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele não estava pensando em nada, estava seguindo seu coração.

Chegou à casa de Martin e bateu à porta. Nenhuma resposta. Girou a maçaneta e empurrou, estava aberta, Martin provavelmente a havia destrancado. Música alta vinha de seu quarto. Gerard fechou a porta principal e atravessou a sala. Ficou por um tempo sentado no corredor, encarando a porta do quarto de Martin ouvindo-o cantar junto com a música. Levantou-se e segurou maçaneta e nesse exato momento a música parou e Martin abriu a porta.

- Way?!

- Bem. A porta estava aberta então eu...

- Tudo bem. Mas porque você veio?

Martin foi caminhando até a sala e Gerard foi atrás dele resmungando algumas palavras, procurando o que falar.

- Bem. Eu. É que. Ah. Eu terminei tudo com o Maligno.

A expressão de Martin misturava surpresa e alegria, seus olhos teimaram em se encher de lágrimas, mas ele se conteve.

- Por mim?

- É seu besta. Por quem mais seria? Desde o que você me disse eu fiquei pensando se o que eu estava fazendo era certo e eu percebi que era exatamente nesse ponto que eu estava errando, eu pensei demais, eu não fiz as coisas que eu queria por medo de estragar tudo. Mas agora eu me decidi.

- Decidiu-se certo pelo menos?

- Eu não sei se é certo. Talvez não seja, mas é isso que eu quero, é disso que eu preciso.

Gerard levantou do sofá, ajoelho-se em frente ao Martin e colocou a mão no bolso tirando de dentro uma caixinha vermelha.

- W-w-way eu...

- Shh Martin.

Ele abriu a caixinha revelando dois anéis dourados enroscados em uma fenda.

- Você quer se casar comigo?

Martin pulou sobre Gerard, ignorou completamente seu celular que tocou no momento em que Gerard o pegou no colo e o levou para o quarto. Martin fechou a porta.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III

Maligno comprimiu o resto de seu cigarro contra o fundo do cinzeiro de vidro já com bastante resíduo e chamou o barman, pagou a conta, sessenta reais, havia exagerado dessa vez, mas tinha seus motivos.

Saiu do bar com a cabeça abaixada e trombou com alguém no na porta.

- Desculpe-me.

O estranho o olhou nos olhos, diferente do que muitos fariam.

- Você não está pensando em sair daqui dirigindo está?

Maligno sacudiu as chaves do carro em sua mão.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu vim a pé. Eu te levo se quiser.

- Claro. Porque não?

Entraram no carro, Maligno passou o endereço. O carro começou a andar.

- Vai em frente pergunta.

- Perguntar o que?

- Eu sei que você quer saber por que eu bebi exageradamente.

- Não preciso perguntar. Pela marca de aliança no dedo eu presumo que fim de namoro. Certo?

- É. Ele me largou pelo ex.

- Ele... Homo?

- Ahan. Algo contra?

- Absolutamente nada. Também sou.

E sorriu. De um jeito meigo, mas ao mesmo tempo percebia-se malícia em seu olhar.


End file.
